Noricum
|Value = None |Level = 5 |Weapon Number = 27 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 5 |Damage = 610 per rocket |Range = Minimum: 300m Maximum: 1100m |Reload = 15 seconds |Capacity = 14 rockets |Unload = 1 second |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = Artillery }} Introduction The 'Noricum ' is a long-range (300-1,100 meters) light rocket weapon. Strategy This is an artillery weapon designed for long to medium-ranged combat. Most common on heavy robots, the Noricum fires a spread of 14 rounds at 25 meter radius point area marked by the cross-hairs on the game screen. Although its maximum range is 1,100 meters, the spread of the shots (25m radius) is generally similar regardless of what distance it is fired at. Due to the spread, the Noricum doesn't do full damage to light, medium or some heavy bots. For accuracy, 600–300 meters is the suggested firing distance. Equipped with several units, a robot can become a mobile artillery platform, capable of long range bombardment. Because of how it fires, the Noricum can hit most enemies behind cover, unless they are both behind cover and underneath an obstacle. Within 600 meters and less, the Noricum becomes more powerful as the rockets hit the target only shortly after firing, as the arc's height decreases as the target is closer to the bot carrying it. Inside of 300 meters, the Noricum becomes useless unless the robot manages to place the Noricum unit directly under an enemy robot, the two robots are directly next to the same wall, or the robot firing the Noricum is directly under a thin walkway the enemy robot is on. The Noricum's splash damage properties can cause large damage in a very short amount of time. However, it is much more difficult to utilize and does less damage than the Pinata or Orkan. It is not recommended to be used in that way. This weapon's best use is on a Patton or Leo and used as a mid-ranged artillery ambusher. This weapon will do lots of damage if used correctly. However, If an enemy moves directly towards you, the Noricums will miss some of their missiles, making this weapon only useful against slow or large bots without using prediction and target leading. On a Natasha, it may be useful for launching sudden attacks on enemy robots. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 610 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 670 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-07-damage = 736 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-08-damage = 809 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-09-damage = 889 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-10-damage = 977 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-11-damage = 1074 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-12-damage = 1180 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,400,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 14 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1180 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 1202 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 1224 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 1246 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 1268 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 1290 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 1312 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 1334 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 1356 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 1378 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 1400 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 1422 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 14 rockets) Update History Poll What balance change does the Noricum need? Major buff Minor buff No change Minor nerf Major nerf Trivia *This used to be considered the weakest weapon in the game. The spread of rockets did not do much damage to a single robot, but was semi useful against sniper Raijin, as the Noricum does splash damage. This was changed in update 3.1 where the rocket spread was reduced and the rocket speed was doubled. Their damage was also reduced to balance it out *Noricum is the Latin name for a Celtic kingdom, or federation of tribes, that included most of modern Austria and part of Slovenia. *This weapon was used very frequently during this game's first few weeks on a Natasha as a sniper weapon, despite their large rocket spread and low rocket speed. Navigation Category:Artillery